1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple surface game table, and more particularly to a game table wherein any selected one of several playing surfaces available on the sides of a cubical board assembly may be arranged in an upper horizontal position and locked in such a position for use in the playing of the selected game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plural playing surface game tables with rotatably reversible top surfaces are known in general, such as disclosed in Schindler U.S. Pat. No. 139,425 and Buckley U.S. Pat. No. 148,174. In the games tables disclosed in these patents, two reversible top surfaces are available, each carrying a different game board, and with threaded type locking means being provided between the ends of the game board assembly and upright supporting arms or posts. In such table arrangements, only two types of game playing surfaces are available and the game surfaces are not and cannot be back lighted by reason of the nature of the board construction and the mounting thereof. Both of the tables disclosed in these old patents are also of a type where the game board assembly is supported on a single post pedestal, making them relatively unattractive from an esthetic point of view, and not a true article of furniture in the sense of being compatible with other articles of furniture in a contemporary living room or like setting.
There is also known a small six-sided cube, having a different game board on each side of the cube, such as shown in a Spencer catalog bearing a USPTO received date of Aug. 21, 1973, at page 18 (in subclass 273/287).
Also of general interest are Buckley et al U.S. Pat. No. 178,267, Hunzinger U.S. Pat. No. 522,014 and Kass U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,003.